I Miss You
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Leaving was the easy part of the plan. But saying good-bye to the love of your life and everything that you know was going to be hard. Jeff/OC


**A/N: **This at first was going to be a story but I didn't know what I was going to do with it, so I turned it into a one-shot. If some inspiration hits me, I'll make it into a story. Hope you enjoy.

**Song: **I Miss You by Blink-182

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any familiar characters or the song._

* * *

(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

As I looked at my reflection in the cracked mirror that I was in front of, in the shabby lighting of the motel I was staying in, I realized how much of a mess of my life I had made. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't leave my home to follow around my boyfriend and his brother while they pursue their dreams of becoming wrestlers. I'm tired of going from motel to motel every single night. But what other choice did I have?

I only agreed to this little adventure because I had nowhere else to go, this was the only way I could get away from my so-called family and start a new life. At first the plan was to stay with Matt and Jeff, and follow them around, but that wasn't going to work because I needed to go to school. I weighed all of my options, and the only one that would actually work was the one that effect the lives around everyone I knew.

Call me selfish if you want, but I couldn't stay in Cameron only to be mentally abused by mother and step-dad. I was never good enough for them, I was the anti-child. While my step sister was Little Miss.Perfect. It made me sick watching them fawn over her like that, so I left. I packed up all the crap I could fit into my bag, and told them I was going to travel with Jeff over the summer. Little did they know, I wasn't coming back anytime soon.

_I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you_

My thoughts were soon interrupted by my boyfriend coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I look at my caramel colored skin compared to his semi-tanned skin, and my black hair and his blond hair. We are the perfect mismatch, but for some reason, we just work. He's two years older than me, I'm 17 about to be a senior in high school, and he's turning 19. When we were in school together all the girls loved him, he was the artsy, weird kid, and I was the jock. Out of all the girls in the school, he choose me. And even though we tend to argue a lot more nwo that he's gone, we still are and have always been inseparable. After coming to this conclusion, I qucikly realized that Jeff Nero Hardy was the only think making me doubt this decision.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks as he turns me around so that I can look into those beautiful green eyes that I have looked into every single day for the past two months.

"Nothing. I was just dreading going back home. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too Rachel."

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight._

I pull him closer to me and pull him into a deep kiss. We stand where we were for a moment, not breaking the kiss, before he lifts me onto the counter and attempts to take my bra off. When he's successful he lowers himself down to my breasts taking one of them into his mouth and I arch my back, eventually wrapping my legs around his waist. Jeff then moves from my breasts back to me and connects my mount with his. But are last moment of pleasure together was soon over, when I hear the honking of a car outside and I break the kiss.

"I should go. Shannon's here." I say getting off counter and exiting the bathroom, while putting my bra back on. With Jeff behind me, I quickly put on my jeans and a white shirt, throw on my shoes, and dump the rest of my clothes into my bag. I walk up to Jeff give him a hug and kiss him. This time, putting everything I had into it, knowing this was going to be the last time.

"I love you." I manage to choke out with tears in my eyes.

"Love you too." He says as he wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses me again. Jeff slowly releases his grip he had on me, before I leave the motel room.

"Took you long enough. We have less than thirty minutes to get to the airport." He says as he starts the car and I get in.

"Shut up Shannon. My flight doesn't leave for another two hours."

"What are you talking about?"

I sigh and hesitantly tell Shannon my plan. "I'm not going back to Cameron Shan."

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you) _

Shannon gives me a confused look and I continue what I was saying. "I changed my flight, I'm heading up to New York to stay with my real Dad."

"I thought you didn't know him."

"I don't but I found some letters that my mom had hid from me. He wants to meet me, I never knew that. I thought he just got up and left. I need to go, I can't stay in that hell hole anymore. Things are getting worse at home."

"What about Jeff? What about school?"

"I love Jeff. You know that. I'm doing this for him too. I'm wasted space, what good am I following him around aimlessly from show to show. I'm only holding him back. I've already transferred schools, I found my dad's address on one of the letters. So I figured even if he doesn't want to put up with me, I have enough money to support myself for at least six months."

"You can't do this Rachel. Your going to break his heart."

"I have to. Just promise me, you won't say anything. Say that my mom sent me away or something. Please Shan. Do this for me."

"Okay. I will, but just know that your breaking all of our hearts."

"I know. But I have to do this."

We sit in the car in silence all the way to the airport. We check our bags in and walk towards the terminal.

"Bye Rach."

"Bye Shannon. Give everyone my love." I say as he squeezes the crap out me and heads towards this gate. Not only was Shannon like the brother I never he had, but he was also, my occasional friends with benefits, whenever Jeff and I go through one of our many "breaks". So it was especially hard to say good-bye to him. As I head towards plane and wait in one of the chairs, I begin contemplating my decision.

_Flight Number 4327. Heading to New York is now boarding. _

There was no turning back now. I get up from my seat and head towards the plane. I look back at the crowded airport one last time, as I enter the plane and take my seat. As the plane takes off from the airport, my heart breaks into a million pieces.

_  
I miss you, I miss you_

* * *


End file.
